


Должно быть, мы убийцы (дети дикарей)

by Clair_de_la_Lune



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, GRUDGING DOMESTICITY IN ISOLATED SPACES YAY, Translation, dark side made them do that, post-series Gray Jedi arc, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пост-серийная арка о Серых джедаях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clair_de_la_Lune/pseuds/Clair_de_la_Lune
Summary: - Этот корабль, - хмуро провозглашает он, - куча мусора!- Сам ты куча мусора! - немедленно реагирует она, пихая его бедром на пути в выходу.Утешение прячется даже здесь - в их маленьких играх. Он уже и не помнит, когда это началось. Оно подкралось незаметно - словно спасение, словно отпущение грехов. Словно самые первые проблески рассвета...





	Должно быть, мы убийцы (дети дикарей)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).
  * A translation of [we must be killers (children of the wild ones)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922559) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Это мой подарочный фик "по обмену" (для Ring in the Reylo exchange) для personalphilosophie, которая попросила: "После событий саги, они женаты и открывают свой собственный храм джедаев". Прежде чем мы начнем, я должна объяснить, что, хоть это и не кроссовер, я многое взяла из источников, не связанных с ЗВ (в основном из серии игр "Elder Scrolls" от "Bethesda") для создания мира и диалогов. Кроме того, здесь также присутствуют элементы из расширенной вселенной. Все упомянуто ниже.  
> Спасибо модераторам Reylo Fanfiction Anthology за их работу в организации такого прекрасного события. Также спасибо personalphilosophie - надеюсь, тебе понравится мой взгляд на твой запрос, а также и всем остальным. 
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Одна из самых реалистичных и красивых попыток взглянуть на то, как будут развиваться отношения Кайло и Рей по окончании войны ( на данный момент - до выхода 8-го эпизода, и даже трейлера к нему), написанная одним из самых талантливых авторов, которых я когда-либо читала. В тексте встречается множество отсылок к канону и расширенной вселенной - от имен, мест и планет до названий цветов, многие из которых не имеют локализованного наименования на русском.

**Книга Восхода и Заката**

__

**i.**

_"Что было цельным, рушится на части..."_  


Она поднимает обе руки вверх: кончики ее пальцев, кажется, почти касаются полной луны, сияющей в небе, в то время как она сама стоит на самом верху выщербленной лестницы, ведущей к развалинам древнего храма КсоКсаан. Принимая ее жест за капитуляцию, штурмовики приближаются без опаски, небрежно держа бластеры дулами вверх - только для того, чтобы через считанные секунды вдруг "застыть" на месте, удерживаемые невидимыми цепями, а затем взлететь в нескольких сантиметрах над землей. 

КсоКсаан улыбается за ее спиной - прекрасная и величественная маркиза Черных легионов, укутанная в плащ Старой Республики; давно почившая - и все же вечная в своем каменном изваянии.  
" _Вырвись из видений..._ ", - нашептывает голос, услышать который могут лишь чувствительные к Силе, на языке, который Рей попросту не может знать. " _Раздели волны жизни..._ ", - невидимые, холодные словно лед пальцы скользят по ее обнаженной шее. - " _Удержись в скорой могиле..._ ".

Рей измучена, ранена, отрезана от остальных союзников. Голоса призраков Коррибана завывают ее в ушах. Она распрямляет пальцы, а затем сжимает их вновь, словно когти. Тела у подножия лестницы дергаются, словно марионетки на нитках. 

" _Kotswinot itsu..._ ", - шепчет КсоКсаан. 

Рей опускает руки в коротком, рубящем движении. Пятьдесят штурмовиков резко дергаются в лунном свете, их позвоночники с хрустом ломаются в своей броне - и кровь орошает землю. 

" _Джа'ак..._ ", хрипит Рей во внезапной, оглушающей тишине. _Я свободна._

*

Он находит ее после битвы, когда целые гряды долины Темных Лордов уже обратились в осколки и пепел. Сокращая разделяющее их расстояние длинными, быстрыми шагами, он не обращает внимания ни на искалеченные трупы, усеивающие его путь, ни на случайно потревоженные им лужи крови. Есть нечто почти змеиное в наклоне ее головы, когда она поворачивается к нему к нему лицом, все также стоя в тени статуи.

\- Все кончено, - говорит Кайло. - Мы победили. 

По факту, победили они еще несколько месяцев назад, заточив Сноука в Стену Света и пронзив его грудь Копьем полночной тьмы. Сейчас они лишь вычищали остатки Первого Ордена, ликвидируя последние аванпосты все более отчаивающихся генералов. 

\- Победа? - спрашивает Рей, и это слово странно звучит из ее уст. Она говорит не на основном языке, доходит до него. _"Аша"_ , сказала она. - _Ashajontu_...-  
\- Рей, - резко произносит он, поднимаясь по каменным ступеням, и в каждом его движении ощущается настороженность. - Я предупреждал тебя, что в этом месте живо могущество Древних ситхов. Ты знала, на что шла, когда мы готовились к высадке. Я был уверен, что у тебя хватит сил, чтобы одолеть их - и, очевидно, ошибался. 

Вот он - золотисто-коричневый отблеск в глазах, столь хорошо ему знакомый.  
\- Ты смеешь говорить мне о потере веры? - шипит она. - Ты - самодовольный, напыщенный, надменный убл... _а-а-ах_ , - дрожь сотрясает тонкую фигурку, когда ее вырывает из лап Темной стороны знакомой вспышкой раздражения и злости, вызывать которую под силу только ему. В следующий раз она открывает рот, чтобы осыпать его потоком ругательств на языке тидо.  
Ему не удается скрыть свое облегчение, однако к окончанию ее вербального обстрела он все же умудряется "приклеить" на лицо сдержанно-холодную улыбку.  
\- С возвращением. Идем? 

По взгляду Рей становится ясно, что сейчас она бы с куда бо́льшим удовольствием столкнула его с лестницы - однако вместо этого лишь проходит мимо, намеренно задевая плечом и не переставая бормотать себе под нос.  
Он идет следом, попутно замечая, каким взглядом она окидывает тела почивших штурмовиков. Пять лет войны, большую половину которой она провела сражаясь бок о бок с ним, и ей до сих пор не по себе от акта убийства. Он все еще считает это слабостью с ее стороны.

Лунный свет освещает безмолвную долину, серебристой змейкой стелясь по земле. Они наконец оставляют храм КсоКсаан далеко позади, уже не попадая под его Темное влияние. Однако уже другие владыки-ситхи взывают к ним из своих склепов, когда они проходят мимо.  
" _Не отказывай ни брату, ни призраку.._.", предупреждает Марка Рагнос.  
" _Смерть не унижает..._ ", напевает Аджунта Полл.  
_"Dzworokka yun..._ ", произносит Бэйн. 

Рей этот путь дается непросто. Она бледнеет, ее присутствие в Силе ощутимо колеблется, пока она изо всех сил пытается держаться за то, что реально и истинно.  
\- Тише, тише, - бормочет он, невзирая на здравый смысл. Его _сострадание_ точно прикончит их обоих.  
Она бросает на него обвиняющий взгляд. Черты ее лица скрыты полумраком, но глаза сверкают и мечут молнии.  
\- Ты до отвращения невозмутим, - бурчит она.  
\- В моей голове звучали голоса и похуже, - отвечает он.  
\- Посчитаю это за комплимент, - язвит она, хотя они оба понимают, что он имел в виду других.  
Он ей подыгрывает. Некое успокоение есть даже здесь - в их маленьких играх.  
\- Не волнуйся - это и был комплимент. 

 

__

**ii.**

Трибунал не имеет лиц - лишь невнятные силуэты за транспаристальными панелями. По словам Леи Органа, отсутствие прямого контакта позволит избежать возможной компрометации мнений, а также создаст иллюзию анонимности для спокойствия свидетелей.  
Однако на Рей происходящее оказывает прямо противоположный эффект. Она пытается не ерзать на своем месте, пытается удерживать на лице выражение совершенного спокойствия, типичное для Люка Скайуокера - но эта обшитая металлом комната слишком похожа на комнату для допросов на борту базы Старкиллер. Ее ладони становятся влажными.  
\- Вы присутствовали, когда Кайло Рен сдался силам Сопротивления на Миркре три года назад? - сердце Рей "ухает" куда-то вниз, когда чей-то голос с хоснианским акцентом задает ей вопрос, не скрывая своей недоверчивой интонации. - Вы видели это собственными глазами?  
\- Да, - умудряется пробормотать она сквозь сухой ком в горле.  
\- Пожалуйста, расскажите нам своими словами о том, что тогда произошло, - спрашивает уже кто-то другой, на сей раз с влажным журчанием, характерным для мон-каламарийцев.

Рей делает глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться. Она выступает здесь в качестве свидетеля. Она лишь выполняет свою часть сделки.  
\- Я возглавляла миссию по сбору и вывозу технологий Корсорциума Занн на заброшенном складе неподалеку от Хиллиарда. Генерал Органа и мастер Скайуокер хотели проверить, сможем ли мы использовать старые силовые ингибиторы в бою против рыцарей Рен. 

Еще один силуэт подает голос - на сей раз женский. Решительная интонация выдает сурового ветерана, закаленного в многочисленных боях.  
\- К сведению Трибунала, свидетель говорит об исаламирийских клетках, который Тайбер Занн построил для использования на своих МОП во время Первой Галактической Гражданской Войны. Клети создавали сдерживающее поле, заглушая любые атаки Силы.

Рей кивает.  
\- Когда мы прибыли на базу, Бе... - Кайло Рен, - спешно поправляется она, - уже ждал нас.  
\- Как он узнал, где вас найти? - требует корусантский акцент.  
\- Он поймал нашу частоту.  
Они придумали это оправдание вместе с Кайло. _Правда_ же заключалась в том, что он подсмотрел все через связь - вспышку звездных карт и киберпространственных координат, когда она по глупости забыла включить ментальные щиты.  
\- Я и мои люди приготовились вступить в бой, но он выронил свой меч и сдался.  
\- Вы не могли бы описать эмоциональное состояние Кайло Рена в тот момент? - вновь говорит женский голос. - Казалось ли, что его каким-либо образом принуждают это сделать?  
\- Он был без маски, и весь дрожал, - отвечает Рей. - Казалось, он не спал вот уже несколько дней. Я подошла первой. Он посмотрел на меня и прошептал " _Солах_ ".  
\- Что значит ...? - требует пояснения уроженец Хоснианской системы.  
Ему отвечает мон-каламариец:  
\- Это обычай времен Старой Республики. Джедаи произносили это слово, признавая свое поражение во время спарринга на световых мечах. _Солах._ Означает " _Я сдаюсь_ ".

*

Их связь была тайной - хотя Рей ни капли не удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что Люк и Лея умело прячут собственные подозрения. Это началось как ужасающее, зловещее неудобство - почти паразитирующее в том, как они невольно ощущали и "подкармливали" мысли и эмоции друг друга. А потом, со временем, она стала _ее_ \- ее собственностью, как колючий росток бочкоствола в горшке, кукла пилота Сопротивления или потрепанный шлем. Мелочи, к которым она могла позволить себе привыкнуть, ибо они не имели никакой ценности для всех остальных.

Дверь в его камеру с шипением отъезжает в сторону, впуская ее внутрь после того, как Трибунал Военных Преступлений завершил свое заседание на этот день.  
Взгляд его непроницаемо-черных глаз обращается к ней с узкой койки, на которой он лежит, свесив с кровати одну ногу - и Сила разом покидает ее одним неожиданно резким, головокружительным толчком. Виной последнему "нулирующее" поле, испускаемое от клетки с одиноким исаламири в углу комнаты. 

Рей занимает ближайшее кресло - единственное, если говорить точнее, - ощущая, как напряженный взгляд Кайло фиксируется на ее лице. Она думает, что никогда не привыкнет к тому, как он на нее смотрит - к этой странной, головокружительной смеси голода и заинтересованности.  
\- Трибунал скоро вынесет свой вердикт, - говорит она ему. - Возможно, уже через пару дней.  
Он пожимает плечами. Жест выходит неловким, потому что он все также продолжает лежать, но движение привлекает внимание Рей к его бицепсу, виднеющемуся из-под короткого рукава черной рубашки. Она гадает - уже не в первый раз, - какого было бы ощутить эти мускулы под своими пальцами, была ли его кожа такой теплой и гладкой, как ей представлялось.  
\- Некоторые судьи преданны твоей матери. Это может помочь, - продолжает она. - Конечно, есть еще и те, кто верит, что именно неудавшиеся попытки Республики искоренить остатки имперских войск после Гражданской войны привели в подъему Первого Ордена -  
\- И они не хотят, чтобы это произошло снова, - равнодушным тоном перебивает Кайло. - Напомни мне послать этим бюрократам мои поздравления со столь нетипичным для них выражением общего мнения. Как думаешь, открытки будет достаточно?  
\- Бен, - предостерегает Рей.  
\- Нет? Тогда, возможно, простая, но экспрессивная цветочная композиция -...  
\- Ты просил нас об этом! - ее кулаки стискивают ткань одежды, прикрывающей колени. - Амнистия вплоть до окончания войны и свидетельствование в защиту после - такими были твои условия для присоединения к Сопротивлению. А теперь ты ведешь себя так, будто тебе _и дела нет_. 

Его взгляд переходит на потолок и задерживается там.  
\- Никто бы не поверил, предложи я свои услуги безо всяких условий. Ты _сама_ потратила немалое количество времени, подвергая сомнению мои мотивы.  
Теперь и она отводит взгляд, кипя от негодования. Исаламири шевелится в своей клетке. Когти существа глубже вцепляются в органическую конструкцию, копирующую кору деревьев Олбио, привычную для пушистых ящероподобных созданий.  
\- Ты хочешь помилования или нет? - коротко спрашивает Рей. - Или генерал Органа, мастер Люк и я понапрасну тратим свое время?

Он не отвечает. В конце концов, она встает и уходит.

*

\- Что такое Копье Тьмы? - спрашивает судья с Корусанта.  
\- Прием, позволяющий собрать вокруг себя сгустки Темной энергии и материализовать их в копье, чтобы метнуть во врага, - отвечает Кайло Рен.

\- А Стена Света? - требует женский голос. Из-за двух исаламирийских клеток, находящихся в комнате, Кайло не может использовать Силу, чтобы распознать личности судей, однако он помнит голоса. Кайло узнает капитана Джуно Эклипс - одну из союзниц его матери.  
\- Проявление энергии Светлой стороны, позволяющее отделить мишень от доступа к Силе. 

Осветительные панели в комнате включены на полную мощность - он с трудом борется с желанием прикрыть глаза от их слепящего света. 

\- Вы и Рей были единственными в крепости, когда Сноук был найден мертвым, - журчит мон-каламариец. - Согласно вашим отдельно взятым показаниям, вы использовали Темное копье, чтобы пронзить сердце Сноука, пока она удерживала его Стеной Света. Пожалуйста, подтвердите это.  
\- Все верно, - говорит Кайло.

Выбор, который приходится делать, решения, которые приходится принимать - и так снова, и _снова.._.

*

В конце концов, суд решает воздержаться от каких-либо действий.

\- Всегда должен существовать баланс, - серьезным, официальным тоном обращается Люк к Кайло и Рей. Они находятся в кабинете Леи. Сама генерал наблюдает за ними, сидя за своим столом, сцепив пальцы под подбородком. В комнате отсутствует исаламирийская клетка - вопиющее нарушение протокола в присутствии заключенного, чувствительного к Силе, коим является Кайло Рен, однако Люку все равно. - Активность Первого Ордена во время войны опасно пошатнула чашу весов на Темную сторону. Мы получаем отчеты со всей галактики - различные порождения ситхов выползают из своих укрытий, сея хаос. 

" _Пробуждение Силы_ ", - шепчет голос Сноука из глубин памяти Кайло. - " _Ты ощутил его?_ "

Он стискивает кулаки. Рей, до этого уделявшая все свое безраздельное внимание Люку, слегка хмурясь, поворачивается к нему. Без исаламири, подавляющих Силу, связь свободно течет между ними, передавая мысли, оплетая обоих, словно нитка вокруг катушки. 

\- После долгих раздумий, Трибунал согласился освободить тебя - на условии, что ты будешь выслеживать и уничтожать эти порождения, - обращается Лея к Кайло. - Это твой способ снять с себя приговор и доказать свою преданность Республике - или, как минимум, показать, что ты больше не намереваешься ее дестабилизировать. Тем временем, нам нужен кто-то, кто будет тебе помогать в этом деле.

Кайло фыркает.  
\- Скорее уж держать под контролем, убеждаясь, что я не сбегу или не решу использовать эти порождения в своих нечестивых целях. Я ценю сантименты в отношении моего самолюбия, мама, но _условное освобождение_ \- не синоним _свободы_.  
\- Называй как тебе вздумается, - резко и коротко парирует Лея, вновь доказывая, что острый язык достался ее сыну не только от Хана Соло. - В таком случае, своим _надзирателем_ можешь считать Рей. 

 

__

**iii.**

Им понадобится база, где они смогут обдумывать стратегию действий, отдыхать в перерывах между вылазками и собирать найденные артефакты Темной стороны, которые окажутся неуязвимыми, либо слишком ценными, чтобы их уничтожить.

Люк предложил Альдаломэ.

Это планета на Внешнем Кольце, ближе к Приграничным зонам, нежели к Республике. Малонаселенный аванпост, который может похвастать собственным заброшенным джедайским храмом, почти таким же древним, как и тот, что находится на Эч-То. Аномалия планеты заключается в том, что день и ночь здесь существуют только по хронометражу общегалактического стандарта: Альдаломэ покрыта атмосферой типа I, и в ней содержится определенный газ, пропускающий солнечное тепло, но не свет. Луна тоже остается несбыточной мечтой, зато здесь всегда видны звезды, тихо сияющие на пурпурно-черном покрывале облаков. 

Рей с трудом пытается скрыть удивление, когда "Сокол" начинает посадку. 

Большинство жизненных форм Альдаломэ научились вырабатывать свой собственный свет: очертания темного океана сияют огромными серебристо-синими медузами и вспышками призрачно-розовых люминесцентных водорослей; крылья насекомых мерцают в траве, словно россыпи золотых крупинок, изумрудов, бриллиантов и опалов. 

Уже не в силах сдерживаться, она прижимается носом к смотровому окну, когда смазанный, несущийся на сверхзвуке мир под ними замедляется, превращаясь в заросли густых лесов, деревьев, каких она никогда не видела прежде. 

Высокие, величественные сосны, словно припорошенные звездной пылью; извилистые фикусы, смутно сияющие наземные корни которых колышет морским бризом; осиновые деревья с листьями, напоминающими разноцветные стекла... 

Ее завороженность от открывающегося перед глазами вида несколько "приглушается" из-за присутствия суровой темной фигуры в кресле второго пилота. Рей чувствует, как время от времени он бросает в ее сторону странные быстрые взгляды. Связь "дышит", наполненная всем восторгом, который только может испытывать обитательница пустыни при виде нежно мерцающей планеты, укутанной в вечный сумрак. Рей не по себе от того, что он так легко может "подслушать" ее чувства.

\- Я не подслушиваю, - тихо говорит Кайло. Его голос звучит напряженно, словно меланхолично пытаясь защититься, в то время как их корабль плавно скользит в ночи. - Все написано на твоем лице. Я вижу это в твоих глазах.

*

Храм джедаев расположился на вершине скалы у самого моря. Вытесанные из характерного для этой планеты черного камня, усыпанного вкраплениями слюды, шпили храма возвышаются над водой и воздухом, словно корона из шипов.

Внутри строение выглядит куда менее впечатляюще: узкие коридоры, пыль, пустые маленькие комнатки.

Они идут по коридорам, сопровождаемые сиянием нескольких светоламп, удерживаемых в воздухе Силой, как вдруг Кайло склоняет голову набок. Идущая следом Рей тут же хватается рукой за свой меч, ведомая хорошо выработанными боевыми инстинктами, уже готовая встретить любого врага, который может скрываться в тени - но тут его широкие плечи и шея дергаются вперед в оглушительном чихе.

Она расслабляется, губы невольно трогает улыбка. Когда он оборачивается к ней, волосы падают ему на лоб, почти скрывая собой слезящиеся глаза, и кончик его немаленького носа краснеет. Он ошеломленно моргает - все еще угрожающий, и в тоже время такой уязвимый и _юный_ , что на долю секунды ей почти не хватает его шлема. Так было бы... безопаснее.  
\- У меня аллергия на пыль, - сдавленным голосом произносит он.  
\- Что ж, - с сарказмом заявляет она, - тогда тебя ждут старые добрые времена.

Она не ошиблась. После беглого осмотра первых двух этажей - больше комнат им все равно не понадобится, раз их только двое, - следующие несколько часов проходят в попытках сделать помещение хоть сколько-нибудь пригодным для жизни. В воздух взлетают облака пыли, и Кайло героически пытается терпеть. Вместе с постелями, пайком и оборудованием, они прихватили с "Сокола" и несколько контейнеров с чистящими принадлежностями, но вскоре становится ясно, что ни он, ни она не могут похвастать искусными навыками по части домашних дел.

\- Ты жила самостоятельно почти всю свою жизнь, - глумится Кайло, потрясая метлой в ее сторону. - Я полагал, что к этому времени ты должна была уметь о себе позаботиться.  
\- К сожалению, Ваше _Принцевское_ Высочество, "заботиться о себе" означало воровать детали и выбивать из людей дурь, - рявкает она. - А не _убираться_!  
Она яростно трет покрытое сажей оконное текло, хмурясь оттого, что только больше разводит грязь:  
\- Надо было сначала поискать генератор и попробовать включить его, чтобы не возиться впотьмах.  
\- Так иди и поищи! - заявляет он _таким_ язвительным тоном, что она отбрасывает тряпку и пулей выбегает из комнаты, бросая на ходу:  
\- Ладно, уже бегу!

Пятнадцать минут уходит на то, чтобы найти в подвале древний генератор, еще полтора часа - чтобы очистить накопившуюся грязь и паутину, заменить износившиеся провода, заржавевшие шестеренки и давно почившие силовые батареи на новые, захваченные с собой. Она знает, что сделала все необходимое, но все равно задерживает дыхание, щелкая выключателем - и с облегчением выдыхает, когда двигатель пробуждается к жизни. 

Рей закрывает глаза, мысленно представляя себе план храма. Она не торопится, "рисуя" как можно более детально - каменные ступени, извилистые коридоры с необработанными стенами, мрачный темносторонний, беспорядочно машущий метлой.. - а затем прикасается к Силе. На первом и втором этаже невидимые пальцы нажимают на кнопки, активируя световые панели на потолках, и коридоры заполняет сияющий белый свет.

*

Когда она вновь оказывается наверху, Кайло уже закончил уборку в своей комнате и перешел к той, которую она объявила своей.  
Она прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди:  
\- Ты застелил мою кровать.  
Кончики его ушей краснеют - сейчас это заметно, поскольку он убрал волосы назад, чтобы не лезли на лицо. Получившийся эффект странно умиляет.  
\- Старался, как мог, - бурчит он. - Ты, конечно, вольна переделать под свои предпочтения.  
\- Да, потому что мое жилье на Джакку было дворцом, - невозмутимо заявляет она. - Ты больше не чихаешь.  
Он пожимает плечами, сосредоточенно возя шваброй по плиткам пола.  
\- В одной из аптечек был назальный спрей. Похоже, моя мать вспомнила..., - он резко умолкает, глядя на швабру так, словно собирается с ней бороться - и Рей _знает_. Знает, что он сбит с толку этим маленьким проявлением доброты, думая, что не заслужил Лею Органа с ее умением прощать.  
И хотя какая-то часть Рей согласна с этим утверждением, еще она помнит войну и несчетное количество жизней, которые он спас, а также то, как он помог ей убить Сноука. Для нее самой Кайло существует в странном состоянии между воспоминаниями о прошлом и их искуплением - не враг, но и не друг.

\- Я собираюсь помыться перед ужином, - объявляет он. - И тебе бы не помешало.  
\- Насчет этого...,- его уши вспыхивают еще сильнее. - На этих этажах функционирует только один освежитель. Я проверил.  
\- Ничего, я быстро.

Однако он продолжает избегать зрительного контакта, и она проверяет связь - и только тогда до нее доходит, что он имеет в виду.  
Смотрители на Джакку содержали общую умывальную для мусорщиков и наемных рабочих, по цене десяти кредитов или половину пайка за посещение. Так что, для Рей возможность раздеться донага и вымыться, пусть даже и вперемешку с представителями иного пола и рас, была редкой роскошью. Даже на Ди'Куаре, где душевые были разделены металлическими стойками, стыдливость, по большей части, оставалась чуждым понятием. Только человек, выросший в центре цивилизации, может находить идею делить душевую смущающей.

\- Мы ведь не собираемся пользоваться им одновременно, - справедливо замечает она, хотя, помоги ей Создатель, кровь волной приливает к щекам при мысли о том, что даже Кайло Рену время от времени придется полностью раздеваться.  
Она быстро подходит к одной из своих сумок, расстегивает ее дрожащими пальцами и извлекает смену одежды, белья, а также несколько гигиенических средств, прихватив заодно и кусок мыла с запахом милоцвета - Джессика Пава подкинула его в качестве прощального сувенира. 

" _Пахнет так сладко, что может усмирить даже ранкора_ ", доверительно прошептала девушка, пряча мыло в сумку Рей и кидая загадочные взгляды в сторону Кайло, нетерпеливо ожидавшего у пандуса "Сокола". 

По какой-то причине, воспоминание заставляет Рей покраснеть еще сильнее. Ее руки подхватывают одежду и туалетные принадлежности, и она выходит из комнаты - не бегом, но _почти_.

*

Она использует связь, чтобы между делом сообщить ему, что закончила мыться, и сейчас направляется вниз, чтобы приготовить ужин. Кайло берет все нужное для омовения и заходит в освежитель. Зеркало запотело, и воздух все еще наполнен паром и ароматами. Ему не сразу удается распознать все запахи - смесь роз, ванили и сахара воскрешает в памяти воспоминания о розовых полях Набу. Учитывая обстоятельства, заманчивый, несомненно женский аромат заставляет что-то глубоко внутри него навострить уши, прислушиваясь.  
Он торопливо накладывает свои ментальные щиты - не хватало еще, чтобы Рей "подключилась", в дополнение к дискомфорту от пробудившегося внизу живота легкого томления. Впрочем, волновался зря: чувство бесследно исчезает, как только он включает душ и понимает, что она израсходовала всю горячую воду.

_Крифф._

К тому моменту когда он выходит из освежителя, у него уже клацают зубы. Кончики его волос все еще мокрые, поскольку просушивающая система вышла из строя в середине процесса. В этом чудесном настроении он направляется вниз - звук его шагов эхом разносится по пустому храму. 

Кайло практически влетает в столовую, и уже открывает рот, чтобы высказать ей пару своих мыслей - но тут она поднимает взгляд ему навстречу. На столе перед ней аккуратно сервированы два нетронутых пайка. В эту минуту она выглядит такой юной - куда моложе своих 24 лет, что на несколько секунд его охватывает самая настоящая паника. О чем думали его мать и дядя, отправляя их в этот всеми забытый угол галактики, где им придется самим о себе заботиться? Он едва знает, каким концом правильно держать метлу, как он сможет уберечь эту _девочку_ \- ....

Он садится напротив нее и пытается отвлечься от своих панических мыслей, разглядывая еду. Стандартный паек для выживания - протеиновые батончики, углеводные шарики и питательные палочки. Далеко не самая аппетитная вещь, но после недавних физических усилий он слишком голоден, чтобы привередничать. Они с удовольствием приступают к еде, не отвлекаясь на разговоры следующие несколько минут. 

\- В освежителе сломалась просушивающая система, - говорит он, немного утолив голод.  
В ее ореховых глазах мелькает досада.  
\- Что ты сделал? - вопрошает она с набитым ртом.  
\- Ничего, - он подавляет свой порыв отчитать ее за то, что она разговаривает во время еды. - Вероятно, нагревательные индукционные катушки слишком стары.  
Она задумчиво кивает.  
\- Посмотрим, смогу ли я заменить их завтра утром, но запасные, что я привезла с собой могут не подойти для такой устаревшей системы. Может, вообще все убрать, поставив новую кабину? Но это может означать, что нам придется переконфигурировать еще и трубы, а на это уйдет _вечность_. Мне и так пришлось сымпровизировать самодельные адаптеры, чтобы запустить генератор...

Она говорит и говорит, обрисовывая свои планы касательно храма, пока они едят. Он едва ли понимает хоть слово, но совсем не против, покуда она оживленно жестикулирует и ее приятный голос заполняет комнату. Это странным образом успокаивает. Он слушает ее, кивая и поддакивая в нужные моменты, думая о том, что возможно - только _возможно_ \- он все-таки сможет к этому привыкнуть.

 

__

**Книга Жизни и Служения**

__

**i.**

_"Кровавый ширится прилив -_  
_Должно быть, откровенье ждет нас впереди..."_  


Вот уже три дня они выслеживают сайлана, все больше углубляясь во влажные тропические джунгли Ан'йетту. Монстр умеет закапываться в землю, проникая под купольные щиты родианских городов и пожирая ни в чем неповинных местных жителей. Кайло и Рей шли по следу из перерытой земли, однако тот, в конце концов, исчез. Сила тоже ничем не может помочь, поскольку они находятся на острове и еще ни разу не встречались с сайланом лицом к лицу, а в Уэссесском море хватает существ столь же огромных размеров. 

\- Придется его выманить, - решается Кайло. Он искоса смотрит на нее. При свете послеполуденного солнца в его карих глазах вспыхивают золотистые искорки. Кожа на носу и щеках уже успела немного обгореть.

Рей подцепляет носком ботинка кусок высохшей грязи.  
\- Как ты предлагаешь это сделать?  
\- Это порождение ситхов - значит, оно должно отозваться на зов своего мастера, - произносит он так, словно это всего лишь тест, проверка. 

Она невольно отшатывается. Да, Джакку сделал ее сильной - но еще и прекрасно научил лгать самой себе.  
\- Сделай это сам, - произносит она, шокированная собственной трусостью, а также тем, сколь многое она готова от него требовать, только бы уберечь себя от жестокой правды.  
С другой стороны, он никогда не отказывался: с тех пор как Кайло перешел на сторону Сопротивления, он всегда делал то, что она хотела - иногда поначалу спорил, но, в конечном итоге, всегда соглашался. Раскаяние ли это или просто привычка - теперь она уже не знает. 

Он кивает, печально и смиренно. Она почти готова передумать, но для этого уже слишком поздно - они синхронно отступают друг от друга, и он закрывает глаза. В воздухе ощутимо веет холодом, опавшие листья вращаются в странном танце, отрываясь от земли, и только чувствительный к Силе смог бы увидеть то, что кружит у его ног, словно чернильный дым или темная вода, искря электрическими всполохами. 

" _Как черно моё сердце, пылающее?_ " 

Мрачная мелодия манит и ее, но она держится, как можно крепче цепляясь за собственную волю, словно за копье, и "закрываясь" от связи, как только хаос из его разума пытается подобраться и к ней. Именно так они всегда это делали, с молчаливого согласия, установившегося между ними во время войны - один из них оставался опорой, якорем. 

Когда Кайло открывает глаза, его зрачки горят зловещим янтарным цветом.  
Рей помнит, как впервые увидела его таким: его шлем треснул во время битвы и левая половина лица была обнажена, когда он смотрел на нее на фоне полыхающего пламени. У его ног было распростерто тело Ниакса Рена. Ее сердце колотилось - но не от страха, а от возбуждения. А, возможно, от какой-то нездоровой смеси того и другого. _"Да, так - безгранично, именем дыхания и крови ..."_

_\- Бен, - задыхалась она в крепости Сноука. - Бен, что со мной происходит?_

Земля начинает дрожать: сначала еле заметно, затем все сильнее, пока верхушки деревьев не начинают сотрясаться, распугивая птиц. Рей держится на изготовку - и сайлан вырывается из под земли: дрожащая масса фиолетовых щупалец, каждое из которых легко может обхватить "Сокол". Все три гигантских пасти открываются в истошном вопле.

\- Звезды, это омерзительно, - выдыхает она, за что получает предупреждающий взгляд от Кайло, прежде чем он фокусируется на цели.

" _Eyah seh maat, shu kor huaan_ ", нараспев произносит он низким, густым баритоном, отчего по ее позвоночнику бегут мурашки. 

Узнавая язык древних повелителей, чудовище почтительно склоняется, распространяя из своих пастей тошнотворный запах протухшего мяса. Рей включает свой световой посох и начинает рубить щупальца твари, отсекая по нескольку за раз, стараясь добраться сапфировым лезвием до туловища монстра - туда, где заметно биение пульса. Сайлан стонет в агонии, но не пытается дать отпор - не пытается даже шевельнуться, потому что Кайло продолжает бормотать все тем же успокаивающим, гипнотическим тоном. " _Поглотитель, порожденье тени, что чернее ночи, не смей бежать в присутствии своих Господ.._ ".  
Только когда Рей пронзает одним из клинков сердце сайлана, его инстинкт самосохранения наконец берет верх: монстр вырывается и тянется к ней своими челюстями. Она с ловкостью уклоняется, а затем наносит удар снизу вверх, пронзая клыкастую пасть чудовища. Кайло наблюдает за происходящим с легкой усмешкой, словно бы наслаждаясь предсмертной агонией твари: в конце концов, ситхи всегда превыше всего ценили предательство.

*

Несколько раз для верности пнув ботинком распластавшуюся тушу сайлана, Рей поворачивается к Кайло - и застывает при виде хищного выражения на его лице. Оно не слишком отличается от привычного, но янтарный взгляд и плотоядная, извращенная улыбка придают ему смертельно опасный вид.

\- Бен? - осторожно пробует она.

Хоть он ничего и не говорит, выражение его лица меняется - в нем ощущается спокойная, неторопливая насмешка. И это столь же опасно. 

Высоко подняв голову, она медленно, очень медленно сокращает дистанцию между ними, готовая в любую секунду обратиться в бегство, реши он напасть.  
По правде сказать, она никогда не может вспомнить, как он "возвращает" ее, уводя с самого края. Для нее это всегда мешанина из образов - сон, случившийся с кем-то другим. Кайло же, в свойственной ему манере, отвечал, что достаточно лишь "выбесить ее обратно к Свету". Однако с ним самим все иначе: он реагирует на нежность - единственное, чего никогда не сможет дать Темная сторона. 

Он уже близко - на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она касается своей ладонью его лица, очеркивая подушечкой большого пальца оставленный ей самой длинный шрам вплоть до самого подбородка. Он молниеносно обвивает ее запястье своей ладонью, словно в тиски, наклоняясь так близко, что их лбы практически касаются.  
\- Что ты делаешь, _патииса_ , м?  
Ее сердце предательски пропускает удар. Он всегда называл ее этим словом, когда хотел разозлить, но никогда еще не произносил это _так_ \- тоном, в котором не было ни капли сарказма, лишь сладкое обещание, в то время как прикосновение его руки в перчатке обжигает ее кожу. 

Она должна быть сильной. Путь к Темной стороне прост - и в этот момент так легко поддаться зову этих губ, этой манящей песне, что разливается в воздухе...

\- Я _пытаюсь_ вылечить твой солнечный ожог, болван, - гордо отвечает она. 

Очевидно, такого ответа он не ожидал, поскольку его хватка ослабевает. Она пользуется возможностью, высвобождая руку и касаясь пальцами его носа и щек - исцеляющая энергия разглаживает обожженные участки, оставляя после себя безупречно гладкую кожу. Но, в тоже время, она не может удержаться: ее прикосновение намеренно задерживается - совсем не с медицинской целью - в уголке его рта. 

К тому моменту, как она заканчивает, зрачкам Кайло возвращается их нормальный оттенок, и тьма, спрятав свои щупальца, вновь надежно заперта там, где он ее держит. Однако он не двигается, продолжая смотреть на нее так внимательно, словно никогда не видел прежде. Их лица все еще находятся так близко друг к другу, что, похоже, скоро кто-нибудь из них заработает себе косоглазие. _Какая это будет прекрасная картина..._

\- Да? В чем дело? - требует она.  
\- У тебя снова появились веснушки, - бормочет он. - Давно их не видел.  
\- Можешь сказать моим веснушкам как тебе их не хватало в другой раз, - фыркает она. - Например, когда мы не будем стоять по колено в кишках.

 

__

**ii.**

В последующие дни Кайло не может уснуть. Переход от вечных сумерек Альдаломэ к яркому тропическому солнцу Родии и обратно нарушил весь его суточный ритм. Ночами он рыщет по коридорам храма, чувствуя себя тупым и бесполезным, словно штурмовик в ожидании приказа. Они с Рей обязаны ждать здесь, пока не получат очередное задание с Корусанта, и он уже начинает сомневаться, стоило ли помилование его нынешнего анабиозного состояния.

Кроме того, он избегает Рей. В отличие от нее, он привычен к трансу Темной стороны и может извлечь воспоминания о том, что с ним происходило и что он делал - и потому произошедшее на островах Ан'йетту преследует его разум, отравляя любое взаимодействие с ней весьма определенной неловкостью. Он "закрывает" свой край связи, ест как попало и умудряется целыми днями не пересекаться с ней. Однако ему слышно, как она слоняется по храму, разгуливая взад-вперед по коридорам и сходя с ума от безделья, как и он сам. 

Однажды ночью, на одной из своих обычных прогулок, он поворачивает за угол, услышав голоса, доносящиеся из комнаты, где они установили коммуникационное оборудование. Он не собирался подслушивать, но дверь была приоткрыта, и Кайло решил, что генерал выслала инструкции насчет их следующей миссии, пока не услышал вопрос Финна: " _Ну, так когда ты вернешься на Ди'Куар?_ "

\- Я не знаю, - голос Рей звучит нарочито оживленно, как когда она пытается скрыть свою неуверенность. - Мы с Беном только успеваем закончить одно задание, как получаем следующее. Этот перерыв на данный момент самый продолжительный. 

Кайло собирается уйти, дав ей немного уединения, но следующий вопрос Финна заставляет его застыть на месте.  
\- Он хорошо с тобой обращается? Я имею в виду, он не... эм-м...  
Рей смеется.  
\- Мы в порядке. Правда..., - она колеблется. - Вообще-то, в последнее время я его почти не вижу, и... - и послышавшееся в ее голосе смятение заставляет его прирасти к месту. - Просто... Храм - это такое большое место, и на многие мили вокруг ни одной живой души...  
\- Ты _можешь_ приехать домой. Это ведь даже не твое наказание - оно его. И знаешь, та орхидея, которую мы посадили перед твоим отъездом - она выглядит здорово. И все твои сорняки прекрасно растут...  
\- У меня есть свой приказ. И они не _сорняки_ , Финн - они цветы...  
\- Ну, ты просто называла их забавными...  
\- А кто бы _не_ называл? Они называются хихикусы - это же так...

Попрощавшись с Финном, она выходит из комнаты, не поднимая глаз - и врезается в Кайло. Он на автомате удерживает ее за плечи, и связь, как и всегда, вспыхивает от их физического контакта. И, внезапно, он вдруг ощущает ее одиночество - то, которое, как ей казалось, она уже никогда не будет знать, найдя новую семью в Сопротивлении. То, что он собирался сказать, застывает у него на языке.

\- Ты... Ты подслушивал! - с негодованием восклицает она. Ее слова эхом разносятся по каменным коридорам. 

Он хочет сказать, что ему жаль - не только за это, но и за то, что утянул ее собой в свое изгнание, за все, что когда-либо делал - и без сомнения, сделает в будущем, - что причинило ей боль.  
Его ладони соскальзывают вниз по ее рукам, рассеянно поглаживая предплечья, пока он раздумывает над своим следующим шагом - и даже этим простым прикосновением он опасается сделать ей больно.  
\- Идем прогуляемся, - наконец находится он.  
Она непонимающе моргает, подозрительно глядя на него.  
\- Куда?

*

Накинув плащи поверх одежды для сна, они идут к пляжу у подножия скалы. Отсюда храм кажется просто черной массой на фоне звездного неба, и золотистый свет, мерцая, льется из его окон. Морской бриз колышет полы плащей, касаясь ими сверкающего темного песка, но прилив сегодня тих - вода нежно шепчет у их ног. Разноцветные рыбьи плавники кружат на мелководье, путаясь в завитках люминесцентных водорослей, а чуть дальше, под зеркально-бронзовой поверхностью воды у самого горизонта, Рей замечает фосфоресцирующие синие хвосты жутковатых медуз - огромных, словно корабли, - населяющих воды местных океанов.

По правде сказать, они с Кайло разговаривают совсем немного - связь между ними подсказывает чувства и мысли друг друга. Однако разговор с Финном вдруг заставил ее столь остро ощутить свое вынужденное одиночество, что в эту минуту потребность слышать голос другого разумного существа гложет Рей изнутри. 

Так что она начинает неловко болтать, надеясь втянуть Кайло в разговор:  
\- Я пыталась усовершенствовать свои знания в астрографии. Ты знал, что цивилизованные планеты этой системы признают существование двенадцати созвездий? Их называют Хранителями, и каждое соотносится с месяцем, когда оно сияет ярче всего. Сейчас..., - она указывает на группу особенно ярких звезд, - это созвездие Леди, так что здесь сейчас ее месяц...  
\- Вообще-то, - сухо перебивает Кайло, - я полагаю, это созвездие Ритуала. И в этой системе месяцы называют _сезонами_. Созвездие Ритуала соотносится с сезоном Утренней звезды, что соответствует нынешнему месяцу по галактическому стандарту. Сезон Леди - Огненное сердце - наступит куда позже. 

Она смеривает его мрачным взглядом, и ему хватает скромности принять слегка смущенный вид.  
\- Невыносимый протокольный дроид моей матери неустанно натаскивал меня по астрографии большинства систем, включая даже захолустья на Внешнем Кольце.  
\- Ты слишком строг к Трипио. Лея рассказывала мне, что ты грыз его, когда был маленьким.  
\- У меня _резались зубы_ , а детей всегда тянет к блестящим объектам - ...  
Он резко прерывается на полуслове, не желая продолжать двигаться по опасному пути, на который свернул их разговор. 

\- В общем, - торопливо произносит Рей, стараясь загладить неловкую паузу, - местные также ассоциируют каждое созвездие-Хранитель с набором определенных личностных особенностей и навыков. Если ты родился в месяц - прости, _сезон_ \- Коня, например, то ты нетерпелив и всегда стремишься передвигаться с места на место, а если в сезон Башни, то у тебя дар в поиску сокровищ. По крайней мере, так принято считать.  
\- Во времена Старой Республики наиболее чувствительные к Силе выходцы этих систем были рождены под знаком Подмастерья. По местным преданиям это означало, что они предрасположены к магии.  
\- Если бы ты родился здесь, это был бы твой Хранитель?  
Кайло на секунду умолкает, слегка нахмурившись производя вычисления у себя в голове.  
\- Нет, мой день рождения выпадает на сезон Последнего Сева, - наконец произносит он. - Созвездие Воина.  
\- Упрямы и вспыльчивы, - нараспев произносит она с улыбкой. Но затем поднимает лицо к небу, и ее веселье сменяется тоской. - Хотела бы я знать _своего_ Хранителя. 

Она не помнит, когда у нее день рождения - лишь знает, что стала старше, когда на календаре отмечается окончание очередного года.

\- Как ты и сказала, это всего лишь суеверия, - в голосе Кайло звучит грубость, которой не было прежде. Так он говорит, когда боится что-либо выдать. Глядя на звезды, она чувствует на себе его взгляд, и гадает, что какой он ее видит - гадает, какое выражение написано сейчас на его лице. Она надеется, что это нежность - ей отчаянно этого хочется, и потому она не смотрит на него, чтобы не разочароваться.  
\- Ничто не предначертано звездами - здесь или где-либо еще, - продолжает он. - Мы сами выбираем свой путь.  
\- Было время, - молвит она, - когда ты думал, что твоя судьба - править. Следовать пути Дарта Вейдера.  
\- А потом явилась ты и сорвала все мои планы, - он тянется, чтобы постучать пальцами по рукояти меча, висящего у ее бедра - меч Скайуокера, который она модифицировала, превратив в посох. - Вся та вера, которую я выстроил в своей голове, начала рушиться на базе Старкиллер. Я думаю... я думаю, она погибла там, вместе с моим отцом. Правда, понадобилось время, чтобы осознать это...

Он уже собирается опустить руку, но какой-то безумный импульс заставляет ее потянуться следом, "удерживая" его прикосновение выше на своей талии. Тепло его ладони отделено от ее обнаженной кожи лишь льняной туникой, и она не понимает, почему сейчас даже этот тонкий барьер кажется чрезмерным. Когда она наконец оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, порыв ветра рассыпает волосы ему на лоб и глаза, в которых отражаются звезды. 

\- Когда ты сдался нам на Миркре, ты не хотел прощения, верно? - напрямик спрашивает она, наконец озвучивая свои давние подозрения, собранные из подсказок, подсмотренных в связи. - Ты думаешь, с тобой поступили куда милосерднее, чем ты того заслуживаешь. Даже _это_ \- здесь... Тебе кажется, будто ты не имеешь на это никакого права.  
\- Я _не имею_ , - хрипло настаивает он. - Ни на это, ни на тебя, ни на.. - зачем ты вообще здесь, Рей?  
\- Ты еще не понял? - она цепляется пальцами за его запястье, в то время как его большой палец продолжает рассеянно чертить круги на выступе ее бедра. Не будет лучшего времени и места, чтобы сказать это, чем здесь и сейчас - в сезон Ритуала, на темном берегу, когда воздух пахнет солью и океан мерцает в сумерках. - Что-то случилось со мной в тот день, когда мы убили Сноука. Тоже самое произошло на Фондоре, Роше, а затем и на Коррибане. Я до сих пор не уверена, что именно случилось, но помню достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной: то, что ты сказал Трибуналу - то, что ты убедил _меня_ сказать Трибуналу, - было ложью. Не ты наложил Копье тьмы. 

Она поднимает свободную руку ладонью вверх. Нечто с шипением возникает из ниоткуда - дымчатый, дрожащий образ, напоминающий формой зловеще изогнутое копье. Откуда она знает, как это делать? Стены в крепости Сноука были выстроены из голокронов ситхов - они взывали к ней также, как гробницы в Долине Темных Лордов. 

\- Это сделала я, не так ли?

Кайло медленно кивает.  
\- Сноук отшвырнул тебя на другой край комнаты. Я тоже был повержен - он использовал против меня молнию Силы. Я умирал.  
\- Кажется, я это помню, - шепчет она. - Я помню, как не хотела, чтобы ты умер. Помню, что была готова на все.  
\- Там, где я лежал, мне было видно, как ты коснулась одного из голокронов, разбросанных на полу во время битвы. И он открылся для тебя. Когда ты встала, в твоих руках формировалось копье. Твои глаза были цвета янтаря. Ты была самым прекрасным и самым опасным созданием, что я когда-либо видел, - от этого признания его щеки краснеют, отливая серебром в блеклом свете звезд. - Я собрал остатки своих сил, чтобы создать Стену Света, отрезая Сноука от Силы. А затем ты нанесла последний удар. 

Рей не ожидала, что ее напряжение вдруг разом исчезнет - но именно это и происходит. Словно в признании скрывалось облегчение, словно меч, висевший над ее головой, наконец упал, не причинив той боли, которой она боялась. 

\- Тебе следовало рассказать мне раньше.  
\- Я ждал, когда ты будешь готова, чтобы узнать правду.  
Его свободная рука касается ее лица, заправляя за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся на ветру. Сквозь связь она ощущает, как он презирает себя за этот простой жест - словно не может заставить себя избавить ее от своего недостойного прикосновения.  
\- И я... Я чувствовал, что ты и так достаточно выстрадала из-за меня.

\- Ты спрашивал, зачем я здесь, - произносит она. - Я здесь, потому что часть меня всегда знала. Я согласилась отправиться вместе с тобой, потому что духи ситхов говорят со мной, и я хочу понять, почему. Потому что думаю, что мне пора перестать убегать. - Она делает глубокий вдох. - Потому что мне нужен учитель.

 

__

**iii.**

Они приземляются на Мимбан в разгар шторма. Песок и камни отбивают ритм по обшивке корабля, в то время как навигационная система "Сокола" сходит с ума. Посадка выходит жесткой, и они приземляются за несколько лиг от того места, где должны были встретится с проводником, который выведет их к хссиссам.

\- Кажется, двигатель перегрелся, - бурчит Рей, морща нос от едкого запаха, распространяющегося по кабине.  
\- Этот корабль, - мрачно заявляет Кайло, - куча мусора!  
\- Сам ты куча мусора! - немедленно реагирует она, пихая его бедром по пути к выходу.  
Они приземлились посреди леса, укрытого извечными мимбанскими туманами. Воздух пропитан холодом и влагой, окружающий мир окрашен в серые и темно-зеленые цвета. Деревья внезапно появляются и исчезают в густых, похожих на дым испарениях. 

_"Слушай"_ , произносит Кайло через связь.  
_"Я ничего не слышу."_  
_"Именно. В таком густом лесу должны быть хотя бы птицы. Что-то их вспугнуло."_

Держась за рукояти мечей, они ждут.  
Хссиссы - рептилии, умеющие скрывать свое присутствие в Силе, и потому Рей и Кайло понятия не имеют, насколько близко к ним находятся эти твари, пока чешуйчатый зеленый хвост, усеянный шипами, не появляется из тумана, скользя по земле всего в нескольких сантиметрах от того места, где стоит Рей. 

_"Бен"_ , ее голос в его голове звучит непривычно взволнованно. Они уже в заведомо невыгодной позиции, поскольку не были готовы к столь ранней встрече - а даже легчайшей царапины от клыка хссисса достаточно, чтобы заразиться ядом Темной стороны. 

_"Страх - это хорошо"_ , бормочет он в неловкой попытке ее успокоить. _"Держит в тонусе"_.

Откуда-то из подлеска доносится шипение.

 _"Готова?"_ , мысленно спрашивает Кайло.

Ее глаза распахнуты широко, как никогда прежде - их естественный карий цвет в отсвете леса кажется почти зеленым. И все же она кивает, в решимости прикусывая губу - и он вновь влюбляется без памяти.

_"Готова."_

Они включают свои мечи, отбрасывая всполохи красного и золотого на окружающий их серебристый туман - и сотни теней, словно по сигналу, бросаются к ним.

* 

Хссиссы - драконы в миниатюре. Каждый длиной не более трех метров - в несколько раз меньше тех созданий, с которыми ей приходилось иметь дело прежде. Однако их небольшой размер компенсируется скоростью и агрессивностью - и они нападают скопом.

" _Древние ситхи говорят с тобой, потому что знают тебя_ ", - объяснял Кайло на пути сюда. - " _Они узнают все слабости, что скрыты в твоем сердце - все, что зародилось в нем за годы детства на пустынных землях. Как порождения ситхов, хссиссы тоже будут знать это. Используй против них свою тьму. Заставь их сомневаться. Заставь их вспомнить давно ушедших мастеров._ "

Похоже, это помогает. Как только она настраивается на нужное состояние, их атаки замедляются, узкие зрачки пронзительно-желтых глаз расширяются в непонимании. Она легко расправляется с первыми атакующими - сапфировое лезвие ее посоха жужжит в воздухе, сливаясь в хор с яростным шипением алого крестового меча Кайло. 

Один из Хссиссов атакует, целясь ей в горло. Она не глядя вытягивает руку и - _ослепляет_ его, высвобождая волну Силы, повреждающую зрительный нерв твари. Хссисс визжит, извиваясь в панике - Рей разрубает его мечом, а затем тем же мягким движением пронзает посохом череп очередной твари. Еще один хссисс прыгает на нее справа, но она останавливает его с помощью телекинеза, выкачивая жизненную энергию до тех пор, пока от твари не остается ничего кроме тела, покрытого инеем. 

_"Я понимаю"_ , думает Рей. Сердце колотиться так быстро, что, кажется, вот-вот выскочит из груди, и темная вода растекается у нее на языке: энергия - _свобода_ \- ужасающая и ослепительная, самая невероятная и самая прекрасная вещь, которую она когда-либо ощущала. _"Теперь я понимаю..."_

Это происходит во время самой последней атаки хссиссов, когда победа кажется такой близкой. Клыки ящера вонзаются в ее бедро с внутренней стороны. Она опускает лезвие на спину монстра, и тот падает, царапая землю, а затем застывая неподвижно - но уже поздно. Что-то растекается по ее венам - что-то более холодное, чем лед, и приносящее боль сильнее, чем от ударов током. А затем рядом оказывается Кайло, подхватывая ее на руки прежде, чем она успевает упасть на землю.

* 

\- Нам... нам пора перестать так встречаться, - усмехается она, пока он заносит ее на борт "Сокола". Она видела его воспоминания о Такодане и знает, что тогда он тоже нес ее на руках на борт шаттла. И тогда вокруг них тоже был лес.  
\- Перестань, - он дрожит, осторожно укладывая ее на пол. Его вытянутое лицо кажется белым, словно полотно, и Рей борется с желанием рассмеяться и посоветовать ему немного расслабиться. До нее доходит, что она, должно быть, впадает в шок.

Кайло сдергивает перепачканные перчатки, отбрасывая их в сторону, и, несмотря на свое почти бессознательное состояние, Рей все же умудряется издать возглас протеста, когда его пальцы подцепляют резинку ее леггинсов:  
\- Что это ты...?!  
Он быстро стягивает их вниз, и вскоре леггинсы летят в тот же угол, что и перчатки. Она хочет с ним бороться - ей _следовало бы_ , - но укус хссисса горит огнем, и ее кости  
словно наливаются свинцом. Стоя на коленях, он раздвигает ей ноги, и Рей немного успокаивает, что взгляд, которым Кайло осматривает следы укуса, кажется сугубо врачебным, пусть даже его слегка выдают крепко стиснутые челюсти. 

\- Рана поверхностная...  
\- Не знаю, мне кажется очень даже глубокой, - бормочет Рей.  
-... но она _определенно_ заражена. Я удалю все, что смогу, но остальное... - на секунду его рука крепко сжимается на голени ее здоровой ноги. - Остальному придется позволить блуждать по твоему организму. Ты уже подвергалась воздействию Темной стороны, так что, по идее, должна справиться. Если все пройдет хорошо, не превратишься в психопатку с пеной у рта.  
Она моргает.  
\- Твое умение общаться с больными просто...

Она не успевает закончить предложение - Кайло наклоняется, приподнимая ее ногу и перекидывая через свое плечо, а затем приникает губами к внутренней стороне ее бедра. Это бы никогда не сработало, скажем, со змеиным укусом, но яд хссисса действует медленно, распространяя гниение и воздействие, но не смертоносный токсин. 

Туманы Мимбана беспрепятственно заполняют кабину "Сокола" - холодные серебристые волны запутываются в волосах Кайло и испаряются на ее коже. Время от времени он поднимает голову, сплевывая кровь и яд, и она завороженно смотрит на черно-красные лужицы, увитые струйками пара. Осколки Темной энергии впиваются в ее вены, распространяясь по организму и ощущаясь словно легчайшие удары током, пока, наконец, она не оказывается целиком поглощена ей - этой безумной силой, которая только усиливается от засасывающего ощущения мягких губ на ее коже, от зубов, впивающихся в обнаженную плоть. И этого недостаточно, недостаточно, _dzwol shasotkun_....

\- Лорд Рен, - _стонет_ она, выгибая спину. Это не ее голос - так ей _хотелось_ бы звучать: чувственно, многообещающе, покорно...

Он замирает, бросая на нее взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. В его зрачках вспыхивают золотые искры - такие же, должно быть, мерцают сейчас в ее собственных глазах. Она с усмешкой смотрит на него - неистовая и обольстительная, и на секунду его широкая фигура содрогается, прежде чем он закрывает глаза и приникает к ее ране с удвоенной силой. На сей раз она вскрикивает, разгоряченная, "пойманная" между болью и наслаждением, и тянется к нему бедрами, отчаянно желая ощутить его губы там, где ей хочется этого больше всего - на ее пульсирующем центре, исходящем влагой.  
Его пальцы поглаживают другое ее бедро. Вероятно, он подразумевал этот жест как успокаивающий, но она слишком _взбудоражена_ : ее тело по собственной воле изгибается, наслаждаясь царапаньем его щетины, теплом его рук, и жаждет еще, еще, _еще..._

 _"Это скоро закончится"_ , доносится его голос сквозь дурман в ее голове. _"Я учил тебя этому - я учил тебя, как это терпеть"_.  
\- Почему мы должны терпеть? - шипит она вслух - и это _действительно_ шипение. Нет ничего проще, чем поддаться Темной стороне - но ей ничто никогда не давалось просто. Ей так тяжело приходилось бороться за все, что было в ее жизни, почему же она не может получить это так, хотя бы раз? - Мы можем получить все, что захотим - ты учил меня и этому. Мои оковы сброшены, _джа'ак, джа'ак..._

Кайло резко отстраняется, сплевывая в сторону, и уже не возвращается. Вместо этого он просто смотрит на нее, все также стоя на коленях между ее раздвинутых ног, вытирая влагу со своих губ тыльной стороной ладони - и Рей почти хочется кричать от разочарования. Но она этого не делает, потому что неистовое томление в его взгляде заставляет ее перестать дышать. Никто и никогда не смотрел на нее так: как будто она - _все_ , и собственное невыносимое желание ввергает ее в преисподнюю, и ей почти _больно_ \- ...

Она приподнимается, притягивая его к себе, заставляя нависнуть прямо над ней. Его узкие бедра находятся между ее раздвинутых ног - и она ощущает, как он напряжен и _готов_ , как сильно жаждет ее. Она подается бедрами ему навстречу, стремясь облегчить желание, но его рука скользит между их телами, удерживая ее на месте. Ее протестующий рык превращается в стон, когда он прижимается своим лбом к ее, закрывая глаза и тяжело дыша. Его лихорадочное, неровное сердцебиение созвучно ее собственному. Она чувствует, как тьма постепенно начинает отступать, но жажда почему-то никуда не исчезает. Он приподнимается, перенося их обоих в сидячее положение, и она усаживается на его коленях, обвивая руками за шею.

\- Бен..., - выдыхает она, проводя пальцами по его волосам и покрывая нижнюю половину его лица короткими, грубыми поцелуями. - Бен, _кьяре_ , пожалуйста...

Он отрицательно мотает головой, прижимаясь губами к ее виску.  
\- Не так, - его голос звучит хрипло, пока он изо всех сил сдерживается, умоляя ее понять. - Я хочу, чтобы это было по-настоящему. Я умру, если ты будешь жалеть...

И больше он не произносит ни слова - лишь прижимает ее к себе еще крепче, касаясь легкими, нежными поцелуями ее носа, скул, уголков ее губ, пока она дрожит в его руках, с боем пробивая себе путь обратно к Свету.

 

__

**Книга Покоя и Завершений**

**_i._  
**

_Вновь тьма нисходит, но теперь я знаю..._

В сезон Вечерней Звезды, когда в небе Альдаломэ ярче всего сияет созвездие Вора, они садятся на подержанный гравицикл - подарок Чубакки, - и направляются в ближайшее селение, чтобы закупиться всем необходимым на крошечном местном рынке.  
Соблюдая установившийся распорядок, они разделяются: Рей ищет запасные детали на случай, если ветхий генератор опять сломается, что случается каждые две недели, в то время как Кайло покупает продукты. 

Судя по хроносу, время только-только подобралось к обеду. Вокруг толпятся местные: торгуются с продавцами, жуют шпажки с жареным мясом и грибами, или просто прогуливаются семьями по улочкам, освещенным натянутыми между столбами светолампами. Кайло невольно восхищается тем, как разумные создания могут создать дом где угодно - даже в мире, где никогда не светит солнце. 

\- Achuta, - приветствует его на хаттском старый седой тви'лек, хозяин палатки, в которой Кайло обычно покупает еду.  
Кайло вежливо кивает в ответ и указывает на мягкий острый сыр, который Рей просто обожает:  
\- Kava che copah?  
Торговец называет цену. Кайло приподнимает бровь:  
\- Ees hoppada nopa.

Смеясь, продавец радостно соглашается снизить цену, потому что странные люди, живущие в заброшенном джедайском храме, все равно покупают сразу помногу. 

Завершив все обменные операции, когда руки Кайло нагружены сумками с мясом, овощами и молочными продуктами, тви'лек замечает:  
\- Я предпочитаю иметь дело с тобой, _уутмиан_. Твоя маленькая жена куда упрямее.

По какой-то причине Кайло не может заставить себя внести необходимые пояснения.  
\- Неужели? - неловко бормочет он, радуясь тому, что волосы скрывают его краснеющие уши.  
\- В прошлый Закат Солнца она обозвала меня _слиимо_ , и сказала, что я стану кормом для вомп-крыс. Я ей ответил, мол, эй, мы все просто пытаемся выжить..., - рот тви'лека резко захлопывается, глаза в ужасе расширяются, глядя за спину Кайло, и он быстро ныряет куда-то за прилавок.

Кайло оборачивается. Рей идет к нему, держа в руках свою сумку с покупками.  
\- Зачем ты _снова_ здесь покупаешь? - требовательно вопрошает она. - Этот тип просто мошенник!  
\- Я взял сыр, который ты любишь, - защищаясь отвечает Кайло.  
Она недовольно морщит нос, но выглядит чуть более спокойной, подхватывая его под локоть и уводя за собой - ему лишь остается покорно следовать за ней.  
На выходе из рынка Рей бросает еще один грозный взгляд в сторону все еще пустующей палатки. Кайло не может больше сдерживаться и смеется.  
\- Тебе пора перестать наводить ужас на торговцев, любовь моя.  
\- А, так теперь я "любовь твоя", да? Помнится, пару дней назад ты назвал меня "маленькой идиоткой"...  
\- _Кто_ , - немедленно реагирует он, - в _здравом_ уме прыгает прямиком в свору тук'ата?  
\- Как насчет элемента неожиданности? - отмахивается она. - И потом, это всего лишь гончие ситхов. Мы встречали вещи и похуже. Меня до сих пор подташнивает при одном воспоминании о тех хризалидах на Хакасси. 

Они вскарабкиваются на гравицикл, и Кайло усаживается позади Рей. Его ладонь ложится на ее живот - там, где под туникой теперь тянутся три зазубренные серебристые полоски, вплоть до самого бедра. Как известно, клыки тук'ата всегда оставляют шрамы, даже невзирая на умение некоторых исцелять при помощи Силы.

Рей колеблется. После Мимбана они постоянно касаются друг друга. Иногда эти прикосновения случайны, однако чаще всего сознательны, продолжительны и полны невысказанных вопросов, до тех пор пока кто-нибудь из них неизбежно не отстраняется, разрушая чары.  
Но сейчас - сейчас она расслабляется и позволяет себе прижаться к нему, накрывая его ладонь своей.  
\- Все хорошо, - шепчет она. - Я в порядке, правда. 

Кайло зарывается лицом во впадинку между ее шеей и плечом, вдыхая сладкий цветочный запах, который - он почти в этом убежден, - медленно сводит его с ума весь этот год. Он устал бороться, устал безнадежно надеяться и _желать_ , устал бояться, что потеряет ее, когда столь многое между ними все еще остается несказанным. Ему достаточно лишь коснуться печально вздыхающей связи, чтобы понять, что и она чувствует тоже самое. 

Когда он начинает целовать ее шею, она вдруг хихикает, отстраняясь.  
\- Не _здесь_ , - предостерегает она, глядя на него через плечо. Ее глаза сияют в свете звезд, и на несколько мгновений он совершенно забывает, что они сидят на гравицикле, припаркованном на краю оживленной деревни. 

Он умудряется улыбнуться своей неловкой полуулыбкой, которая, как он и сам знает, странно смотрится на его лице - но она, похоже, совсем не против, поскольку ее собственная становится еще шире.

\- Дома? - спрашивает он. Они называют храм домом вот уже некоторое время, хотя он точно и не помнит, когда именно это началось. Осознание снисходит на него как спасение, как прощение, как первые неясные отблески рассвета. 

\- Дома, - подтверждает Рей.

*

Когда они добираются до замка, она разве что не подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

Однако сначала им нужно разобраться с покупками, и, заполняя полки кладовой, они каким-то образом втягиваются в спор о том, чья сегодня очередь готовить: оба находят занятие раздражающе хлопотным, пусть даже смогли в чем-то улучшить свои навыки. Хотя, сказать по правде, все что угодно могло считаться "улучшением" в сравнении с похлебкой, которую они подали, когда По и Финн заехали в гости. 

За спором следует сеанс гиперсвязи с Леей. Ничего срочного - генерал звонила узнать, как у них дела, но разговор производит тот же эффект, что и вылитое на голову ведро ледяной воды. 

После того, как голограмма Леи исчезает, Кайло и Рей просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга - связь между ними полнится разочарованием и сомнениями.

 _Все хорошо_ , думает Рей. _Я смогу все исправить._  
\- Идем прогуляемся. 

Губы Кайло невольно дергаются в усмешке от того, как ее слова эхом повторяют его предложение все эти сезоны назад - предложение, с которого они начали этот путь. Он кивает, и, поскольку уже конец года, и на улице прохладно даже днем, они достают свои плащи, прежде чем выйти наружу.

*

Океан сегодня неспокоен - волны с шумом разбиваются о берег под яростными порывами холодного ветра. Рей ненавязчиво старается придвинуться поближе к Кайло в поисках тепла, но у них никогда ничего не получалось скрыть друг от друга, и вскоре он обнимает ее за талию, притягивая к себе. Тогда она с радостью отбрасывает все притворство, прижимаясь к нему как можно крепче. Он закатывает глаза, но не отпускает ее.

За рокотом волн, иногда тихим разговором, проходят минуты, пока, наконец, в небе не появляются звезды. Рей смотрит на них, лежа на плаще, который Кайло галантно расстелил для нее на песке, и в ее глазах отражается серебристый свет. Она тянет его вниз, заставляя придвинуться ближе, чтобы использовать его руку вместо подушки. Его свободная рука находит в темноте ее ладонь. 

\- Твоя мать упомянула, что сообщений об активности порождений ситхов становится все меньше, даже в местах, где их всегда было полно, - говорит она. - Либо ты и я _очень хорошо_ выполняем свою работу, либо они снова уходят в подполье.  
\- Скорее всего, последнее, - отвечает он. - Сноук мертв вот уже два года. Последствия войны постепенно ликвидируются, и монстры вновь уползают в свои пещеры и океаны. При следующем катаклизме они вернутся вновь. Это уже случалось раньше. Поверь мне, эта битва никогда не закончится.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Лея подумывает о том, чтобы нас отозвать? Она ведь сказала, что у нас заканчивается работа.  
На некоторое время он умолкает, а затем роняет:  
\- Возможно.

\- Я не хочу уезжать, - шепчет Рей. Она берет его ладонь в свои, и через секунду темная энергия вспыхивает между в ее пальцев, струйками дыма растворяясь в воздухе. - То, чем мы занимались - мне кажется, мы на пороге чего-то иного, Бен. Чего-то, что имеет для меня больше смысла, нежели кодекс джедаев или Куотсисаджак.

Она обращается к другой части своего разума - и дым исчезает, поглощенный мягким белым светом, сияющим в ее ладонях.  
\- Нам нужен покой, чтобы направлять наши страсти. Нам нужна сила, чтобы действовать согласно нашим знаниям. Нам нужна свобода, чтобы исполнять свое предназначение. Я научилась этому сейчас, но боюсь, что забуду, если вернусь к Люку. Я не думаю, что смогу теперь быть джедаем - после всего этого...  
Она делает глубокий вдох, а затем добавляет уже тише:  
\- После тебя. 

\- Так не будь джедаем, - он поворачивается к ней, высвобождая руку, только чтобы коснуться ее щеки. - Давай будем чем-то иным. Чем-то новым.  
Он дарит ей свою неуверенную полуулыбку, такую прекрасную при свете звезд и в сиянии океана.  
\- Согласна?  
Она закрывает глаза.  
\- Да.

Кайло наклоняет голову, и его губы встречаются с ее - _наконец-то_ , - здесь, на серебристо-черном побережье Альдаломэ, на сверкающем песке у темных вод, в то время как созвездия Хранителей, продолжая свой извечный танец, взирают на них с небес.

*

Позже Кайло так никогда и сможет вспомнить, как они вернулись в храм и поднялись в его комнату. Он слишком занят, осыпая поцелуями лицо Рей, чтобы осознавать, что делают его ноги. Лишь благодаря мышечной памяти они умудряются добраться до его кровати целыми и невредимыми.

Он также не вспомнит, как они избавились от ботинок и одежды, жадно целуя друг друга, поглощая вздохи, стоны и произносимые шепотом слова нежности. " _Патииса_ ", " _кьяре_ ", " _дорогой_ " и " _любимая_ " сливаются в чудесную песню, и связь, ослепительно сияя, вторит им, словно хорал.

Что он _запомнит_ и пронесет с собой через всю эту жизнь и все последующие, так это как обнаженное тело Рей выглядит в извечных сумерках, как ее кожа покрывается мурашками от холодного бриза, дующего из распахнутого окна, и как разглаживается под его ищущими руками и жадными губами.  
Как она словно расплавляется на простынях, когда он находит то чувствительное место за ее ухом, оставляя засосы вдоль ее горла и на изгибе шеи.  
Как ее груди идеально заполняют его ладони, как она тепла, влажна и _готова_ для него, когда его руки опускаются ниже.  
Он навсегда запомнит то чувство, когда впервые входит в нее, и тот невероятно эротичный звук, который слетает в этот момент с ее приоткрытых губ - вздох удивления и восторга. 

Он не смог бы двигаться медленнее, даже если бы его жизнь зависела от этого - он слишком давно ждал. Но и она сама более чем счастлива его подстегнуть: ее бедра обвиваются вокруг его тела, ногти оставляют царапины на его спине. Головокружительная смесь удовольствия и боли высвобождают тьму внутри него, и, еще не осознавая этого, он уже шепчет непристойности ей на ухо, описывая все, что хочет с ней сделать, все, способы, которыми хочет ее заполучить, сокрушить, повторяя давно забытые слова ситхов, обезумев от любви. " _Забери все..._ ", " _...кровью и дыханием..._ ", " _...королева..._ ", " _...восхищение..._ ", " _...позволь мне..._ ", " _hadzuska koshujontu..._ ". Она стонет под ним, янтарные искры вспыхивают и гаснут в ее зрачках, когда она движется навстречу каждому его движению, соглашаясь с каждым его словом, повторяя на давно забытом языке " _...безгранично..._ ", " _...необходимо..._ ", " _...владыка..._ ", " _...истина.._.", " _...сикса..._ ", " _...выше..._ ".  
И в тот момент, когда ему начинает казаться, что их поглотит Тьма, что темное пламя сожжет их целиком, покуда не останется ничего, чему можно будет верить или надеяться - 

\- она вдруг переворачивает его на спину, с силой, которая всегда застает его врасплох. Она тяжело дышит, склонившись и глядя на него сверху вниз, и каждый мускул на этом прекрасном лице отражает сложную смену эмоций, пока она борется за контроль. На сей раз она ведет его, устанавливая более медленный, спокойный ритм. Ее ладони касаются его груди, а тело мерцает в свете звезд.

" _Бесконечная ночь...?_ " - то, что от него осталось, неразборчиво рычит, отправляя сквозь связь поток беспокойных, неоконченных мыслей на том же давно забытом, проклятом языке. - " _Величие...? Конец всему...?_ "

Рей мотает головой, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поцелуем разгладить морщинку между его бровей.  
\- Даже самая долгая ночь однажды заканчивается. Даже здесь, - выдыхает она. Ее голос полон спокойствия и тепла. - В твоих глазах восходит солнце.

*

Пять дней спустя после наступления сезона Утренней звезды, когда созвездие Ритуала вновь правит в небе, они получают инструкции касательно своей следующей миссии.  
Кайло даже не пытается скрыть, как не хочется ему покидать храм теперь, когда они делят постель, и, как любой хороший напарник, Рей старается его приободрить, сидя у него на коленях, в то время как он ведет "Сокол" над темными водами Альдаломэ. Будучи весьма неплохим пилотом, он все же чуть не опрокидывает их в воду, когда она впивается губами в его шею, пытаясь наградить его синяками, какие он всегда оставляет на ее коже.

\- Рей, - рычит он. Однако грубость смягчается, когда он касается поцелуем ее щеки. 

Она прячет свой смех, зарываясь носом в его ключицу, но отныне решает вести себя примерно - они никогда не смогут объяснить Лее и Люку падение корабля через две минуты после взлета.  
Она пристраивает подбородок на его плече и смотрит в окно, в котором виднеется мерцающая под ними поверхность океана. 

\- Я взлетаю, - объявляет Кайло, но, как и всегда, ждет ее согласия, чтобы покинуть атмосферу.  
\- Подожди, - просит Рей, все также глядя на океан, на спирали разноцветных огней, узорным покровом сияющие в зеркальной тьме словно изящные, тонкие кружева. - Еще совсем немного...

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика: Рей, одержимая призраками, произносит строки из Кодекса ситхов - по примеру автора я не стала переводить их в тексте. Также призрак Бэйна цитирует Правило двух. 
> 
> **От автора:**  
>  Заголовки каждой части названы в честь одноименных книг из видеоигры The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Афоризмы и пословицы ситхов в основном взяты из "Книги Рассвета и Заката" и "Книги Покоя и Завершений". 
> 
> Эпиграфы в начале каждой части представляют собой цитаты из "Второго пришествие" Уильяма Б. Йейтса. 
> 
> По легендариуму Дж.Р.Р. Толкина, Альдаломэ - второе название леса Фангорн, что с эльфийского переводится как "лес теней". 
> 
> Система созвездий, Хранителей и их сезонов также взята из "Elder Scrolls"
> 
> Фраза "В твоих глазах восходит солнце" является традиционным предложением руки и сердца из цикла книг Гая Гэвриела Кая "Гобелены Фьонавара". 
> 
> **Словари:**
> 
> Язык ситхов:  
> Kotswinot itsu = "Мои оковы разрушены..."  
> Ja'ak = "Я свободен"  
> Asha = "Победа"  
> Ashajontu = "Через победу..."  
> Dzworokka yun = "Должно быть двое..."  
> dzwol shasotkun ( = "Есть лишь страсть...", первая фраза из Кодекса ситхов.  
> Eyah seh maat, shu kor huaan = точного перевода не существует, просто фраза, чтобы кого-то успокоить.  
> Hadzuska koshujontu = "темнорожденный"  
> Siqsa = демон  
> Qotsisajak (Куотсисаджак) = Кодекс ситхов
> 
> Язык хаттов:  
> pateesa = как правило, переводится как "друг", но в более поздних вариантах в расширенной вселенной используется в значении "дорогая".  
> Achuta = "Здравствуйте"  
> Kava che coppah = "Сколько за это?"  
> Ees hoppada nopa = "Столько я платить не стану"  
> Ootmian (уутмиан) = чужеземец  
> sleemo (слиимо) = слизняк
> 
> Язык мандо'а
> 
> cyare (язык Мандо'а) = "любимый" (к слову, в англ. транскрипции звучит как "ша-ах-рэй" (sha-ah-rey), но русскоязычные источники предлагали иной вариант - "кьяре", переводчик использовала именно последнюю версию.
> 
>    
>  [Долина Темных Лордов на Коррибане](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A2%D1%91%D0%BC%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85_%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2)
> 
> [Исаламири](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%98%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8)
> 
> [Стена Света](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0)
> 
> [Копье полуночной тьмы](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%8C%D1%91_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D1%82%D1%8C%D0%BC%D1%8B)
> 
> [Милоцвет (Millaflower)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Millaflower) \- название цветка официально не переводилось на русский язык, так что локализация полностью выдумана переводчиком. Вообще milla - это витекс, но зарисовка не имеет ничего общего с реальным растением
> 
> [Хихикус](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dewy_gigglebud) \- еще одна авторская вариация не переведенного пока слова gigglebuds (название цветов, которые растила Рей).  
> [Ослепление Силы](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8B), применяемое Рей против хссисса - в главе используется Темное применение, о котором упоминалось в Книге ситхов
> 
>  
> 
> [Мимбан](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BD)
> 
>  
> 
> [Хссисс](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%81)
> 
>  
> 
> [Тук'ата или гончие ситхов ](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%83%D0%BA%27%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0)
> 
>  
> 
> [Хризалиды](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B4) \- 
> 
> Узнать больше об упомянутых именах, названиях и планетах (КсоКсаан, Джуно Эклипс, Консорциум Занна и проч.) вы можете на [Вукипедии ](http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki)


End file.
